religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gnosticisme
De term gnosticisme (soms ook wel gnostiek genoemd) is etymologisch afkomstig van het Griekse woord voor kennis, gnosis (γνωσις ;zie Lucas 11:52). Gnosis duidt op mystieke, geheime (in de betekenis van verborgen) kennis. Gnosticisme is een verzamelnaam voor een brede waaier aan mystiek-religieuze stromingen die stammen van voor het begin van de huidige jaartelling en een bloei kenden in de 2e en 3e eeuw. Vanwege zijn occulte (geheime) karakter is het moeilijk een duidelijk beeld te krijgen van het gnosticisme. De hedendaagse kennis over de leringen uit het gnosticisme bestaat overwegend uit gevonden teksten van stromingen, die ontstonden uit de confrontatie met het christendom en daarom tot de gnostiek gerekend worden. Het meeste materiaal bestaat daarnaast uit geschriften van uiteenlopende christelijke auteurs, die de opvattingen uit het gnosticisme aanvielen. De term wordt heden ten dage ook wel gebruikt voor en door sommige esoterische bewegingen. Terminologie In de christelijke literatuur van de vroege kerk was het woord gnosticus de aanduiding voor een intellectueel, ongeacht zijn christelijke, joodse of heidense achtergrond. De meeste gnostici werden naar hun geestelijk leider genoemd, zoals de Valentinianen of Simonianen. De bewegingen van het gnosticisme in de tijd van de vroege kerk zijn zeer heterogeen geweest. De termen gnosis, gnostiek en gnosticisme, zoals deze in deze encyclopedie worden onderscheiden, worden in de wetenschap en naargelang het taalgebied soms anders gebruikt. Zie ook neognostiek voor hedendaagse stromingen, die zich op het gnosticisme of de gnostiek beroepen. Het begrip gnosticisme werd in de 17e eeuw geïntroduceerd als verzamelbegrip voor leringen en praktijken die afweken van het confessionele christendom. Het vatte breed voet in de 18e eeuw, toen contemporaine filosofische en religieuze stromingen gedefinieerd werden met de interpretatie van de gnostiek en het gnosticisme uit de eerste eeuwen van na de jaartelling in het achterhoofd. Een rechtstreekse continuïteit tussen stromingen uit het oorspronkelijke gnosticisme en hedendaagse esoterische stromingen is echter niet aanwezig. Inhoud Het gnosticisme (weten) is het tegenovergestelde van het agnosticisme (niet weten). Het gnosticisme biedt een esoterisch bepaald inzicht in de werkelijkheid (vaak op basis van een directe beleving van een piekervaring). Dit inzicht (weten, kennis of gnosis) wordt in het gnosticisme van hogere orde geacht dan het rationele weten zoals in de wetenschappen of logica. Deze gnosis 'beslist zelf' wanneer het doordringt in het bewustzijn van de mens. Een geestelijk ontvankelijke houding, hogere concentratie of meditatie vormden echter onderdeel van alle groeperingen uit het gnosticisme. Bij het agnosticisme overheerst de 'zintuigelijke' breinverstandelijke rationele kennis sterk. De agnost baseert zich daarmee op zijn zintuigen, het zicht overheerst sterk. Een agnost zal zeggen: ik doe geen uitspraak of "God" bestaat of niet bestaat omdat mijn weten daar te beperkt voor is. Een agnost neemt aan noch ontkent het bestaan van het "hogere" aangezien dit niet bewijsbaar wordt geacht. Gnostici zeggen geen waarde te hechten aan geloven. Hiermee onderscheiden zij zich van traditionele christenen, die persoonlijke verlossing afhankelijk maken van geschonken geloof en niet van geschonken inzicht. De kennis waarover de stromingen uit het gnosticisme zeggen te beschikken is niet voor iedereen toegankelijk. Doordat toegang tot de geheime kennis verbonden was aan inwijdingen, heeft het gnosticisme steeds de introductie van hiërarchische structuren bevorderd tot zelfs zeer strak georganiseerde organisaties (o.a. in het Manicheïsme en Zoroastrisme). Gnosis Hoewel er niet van een geloof gesproken kan worden, zijn er wel leerstellingen, zienswijzen, organisatorische verbanden, stromingen, sektes enzovoort. Als zodanig kan men, als men naar de uiterlijke verschijningsvorm kijkt, zeggen dat het een enorm syncretistische stroming is. Als zodanig is het gnosticisme niet christelijk. Het kon ook elementen uit de mysteriegodsdiensten van Isis, Mithras of Attis absorberen. Een idee van het gnostische geloof dat zich in een christelijke traditie plaatst, zoals de gnostiek, geeft het volgende: Als wij zouden eten van de boom in het paradijs, zouden we inzicht krijgen in goed en kwaad: wij kunnen dus ook zelf inzicht krijgen in goed en kwaad. Veel gnostici verwerpen daarom het Oude Testament, en vaak ook delen van het Nieuwe Testament. Sommige gnostici doen dit op basis van het idee dat het Oude Testament gecorrumpeerd is, anderen voeren het idee nog extremer door: de god uit het Oude Testament is volgens hen niet dezelfde als de hemelse Vader zoals verkondigd door Jezus, maar de anti-god, een mindere god, Satan, de slechte god: de demiurg. De demiurg is de schepper van al het kwaad, waarbij de definitie van kwaad varieert: volgens sommige gnostici is dat de gehele schepping (dit wordt verticaal dualisme genoemd, een kenmerk hiervan is ascetisme), volgens andere alleen de meer duidelijke slechte kanten van het leven, bijvoorbeeld ziekte (dit wordt horizontaal dualisme genoemd). De gnostici wijzen het zoenoffer af, dat Jezus Christus gebracht zou hebben door te sterven aan het kruis. Ze menen dat redding door een ander helemaal niet bestaat. In plaats van het begrip 'redding' is er het terugbrengen van de 'goddelijke vonk' (de parel in het lied van de parel). Dit is in het gnosticisme mogelijk door gnosis, door je ware zelf te ontdekken. Door de hemelse zang te horen en ontroerd te raken.Zoals Pythagoras deed. God neemt geen aparte plaats meer in als afzonderlijke macht die de mens tot zijn eigenlijke bestemming kan brengen. Middelaar is hierbij de wijsheid, Sophia, die daarmee goed tracht te maken wat ze in het verre verleden fout heeft gedaan, nl. zich vermeerderen zonder de goddlijke essentie en zo onwetendheid veroorzakend. Het sluit aan bij de gedachten in het Boeddhisme en Hindoeïsme van de emanatie van Bhuddi (=wijsheid) uit Atman (=zelf). Het begrip God speelt geen rol meer, ook Sophia gaat verloren als ze haar bemiddelende rol heeft gespeeld. Het zijn dan allemaal slechts antropomorfische constructies. Modern gnosticisme en neognostiek Eerste herleefde vormen van het gnosticisme en de gnostiek uit de oudheid zijn te vinden bij de middeleeuwse Katharen, die hun dualistische gedachtegoed deels ontleenden aan de Bogomielen. In de 19e eeuw zijn belangrijke kenmerken van het gnosticisme terug te vinden in de theosofie, antroposofie en bij de rozenkruisers. Door de vondst van de codices van Nag Hammadi in 1945 heeft men een schat aan informatie gevonden over leringen van de gnostici. Gebleken is dat gnostische leersystemen soms extreem van elkaar verschilden en zelfs diametraal tegenover elkaar stonden. Uit dit "brede aanbod" aan ideeën ontstonden uiteenlopende neognostieke sekten; de enige nog bestaande uit de oudheid daterende gnostische religie van de Mandaeërs echter stoort zich aan de geheimzinnigdoenerij die volgens hen gepaard gaat met deze nieuwe sektes. Hedendaagse neognostici beweren in hun hart een vonk van het Goddelijke te hebben, (de Rozenkruisers noemen dat het "geestvonkatoom") en die hoort in de minderwaardige materiële wereld niet thuis. Door geen nageslacht te verwekken wordt als het ware de Demiurg een loer gedraaid en zullen er geen geestvonken meer in knechtschap (de materiële wereld) leven. Neognostici hangen een ascetisme aan, om zich daardoor op het niet-wereldse te kunnen richten. Zij wijzen de christelijke idee van een inherent goede schepping af. De idee van zonde wordt ook afgewezen, het is immers niet de schuld van de mens dat hij in knechtschap (in de wereld) leeft, maar van de boze schepper, de demiurg. Opvallend bij hedendaagse gnostici is de apathische positie van de hoogste God. Deze oppergod is weliswaar de eindbestemming van de mens, maar in de strijd tegen de demiurg blijft hij toeschouwer. Door de gnosis is de individuele mens voor zichzelf de hoogste morele autoriteit. De gnosticus is zijn eigen wetgever, maar ook zijn eigen hoogste rechter. Morele gedragsregels voor de samenleving worden door vrije mensen onderling afgesproken, niet door een externe autoriteit opgelegd, vinden de moderne gnostici. Nooit kunnen die regels boven de innerlijke autoriteit van de mens geplaatst worden. Er is in het moderne gnosticisme geen sprake van een centraal leergezag, zoals de kerk van Rome dat is voor de rooms-katholieken. Volgens de grondgedachte van het gnosticisme heeft elke mens zijn eigen geweten als hoogste toetssteen. De afwijzing van een centraal leergezag leverde het moderne gnosticisme het verwijt op dat het zou leiden tot anarchie. Neognostici nemen met dit standpunt afstand van stromingen uit het historische gnosticisme, die een hiërarchie niet afwezen en die in veel gevallen zeer strak georganiseerd waren. Andere stromingen waren echter veel minder sterk georganiseerd, zodat de kerkvader Tertullianus ze omschreef als zonder waardigheid, zonder gezag, zonder tucht, net als hun geloof! Tertullianus, De Praesciptione Haereticorum 41, http://www.tertullian.org/latin/de_praescriptione_haereticorum.htm "sine grauitate, sine auctoritate, sine disciplina ut fidei suae congruens" Zie ook: Slavenburg, J. De geheime woorden, blz. 124-125 In bepaalde neognostische organisaties is er ook een andere vorm van hiërarchie te onderscheiden: er zijn vaak verschillende niveaus van inwijding, ook als er geen centraal leergezag bestaat. Gnosticisme in de populaire cultuur Ook in de film komen af en toe hedendaagse interpretaties van gnostische thema's voor. In de thriller Stigmata gaat het over Frankie (Patricia Arquette), een frivole twintiger, die merkwaardige verwondingen vertoont, die lijken op die van Christus. Soms neemt een entiteit bezit van haar en schrijft ze mysterieuze fragmenten in het Aramees op de muur. De film neemt een duidelijk gnostische wending wanneer blijkt dat de fragmenten overeenstemmen met het apocriefe Evangelie van Thomas, dat rond 1945 werd gevonden. In de film wordt het volgende citaat een scharniermoment: "Jezus zei: Ik ben het licht dat op alles schijnt. Ik ben het al, het al is uit mij voortgekomen en het al heeft mij voortgebracht. Splijt een stuk hout, ik ben daar. Til de steen op en jullie zullen mij vinden." Op grond van het citaat is een kerkelijke autoriteit dus niet nodig. Gelijkaardige citaten zijn echter ook in de vier canonieke evangeliën te vinden, maar opmerkelijk genoeg beperken neognostici zich vrijwel uitsluitend uit apocriefen. Voor zover neognostici een beroep doen op Jezus, is hij een mysticus en niet God. In de huidige tijd worden soms de vrijmetselaars als neognostisch aangeduid. De Rozenkruisers zijn duidelijk neognostisch en trachten via leefregels zoals niet roken, geen alcohol drinken en geen vlees eten, hun "geestvonkatoom" te bevrijden van het rad van leven en dood. Neognostici, die Jezus als mysticus beschouwen, zien overeenkomsten met andere tradities, bijvoorbeeld die van het boeddhisme. Films, waarin denkbeelden uit het moderne gnosticisme voorkomen: * The Matrix is een film die direct op het gnostische gedachtegoed is gebaseerd. Een kenmerkend citaat is bijvoorbeeld: I know you're out there. I can feel you now. * In de Ban van de Ring: de ballingschap van Aragorn lijkt wel een rechtstreekse kopie te zijn van ''Het Lied van de Parel'', een gnostische tekst uit de Handelingen van Thomas. * Bedazzled: op het einde verklaart de duivel dat de strijd tussen goed en kwaad zich afspeelt in het personage. Een aantal historische stromingen uit de geschiedenis, die in meerdere of mindere mate gnostisch waren en waaraan hedendaagse neognostici vaak gretig refereren zijn naast de al genoemden: Manicheïsme, Cerinthus, Simon Magus, Valentinus, Basilidiërs, Ophiten, Carpocratiërs en Borboriten. Noten Zie ook * Gnostiek en Neognostiek * Hermetisme * Lijst van religies Externe links * Gnosis.org * Over gnosticisme Categorie:Esoterie Categorie:Gnosticisme Categorie:Mystiek Categorie:Occultisme af:Gnostisisme an:Gnosticismo ar:غنوصية be-x-old:Гнастыцызм bg:Гностицизъм ca:Gnosticisme cs:Gnosticismus cy:Gnostigiaeth da:Gnosticisme de:Gnosis el:Γνωστικισμός en:Gnosticism eo:Gnostikismo es:Gnosticismo et:Gnostitsism fi:Gnostilaisuus fr:Gnosticisme fy:Gnostisisme gl:Gnosticismo he:גנוסיס hu:Gnoszticizmus ia:Gnosticismo id:Gnostisisme ilo:Gnosticismo it:Gnosticismo ja:グノーシス主義 ko:영지주의 lt:Gnosticizmas lv:Gnosticisms mk:Гностицизам ml:ജ്ഞാനവാദം ms:Gnostikisme nds-nl:Gnostiek no:Gnostisisme pl:Gnostycyzm pt:Gnosticismo ro:Gnosticism ru:Гностицизм scn:Gnosticismu sh:Gnosticizam simple:Gnosticism sk:Gnosticizmus sl:Gnosticizem sq:Gnosticizmi sr:Гностицизам sv:Gnosticism th:ประสานญาณนิยม tl:Nostisismo tr:Gnostisizm uk:Гностицизм ur:معرفت zh:諾斯底主義